Invasion of Retroville
by VioletTheGenius
Summary: Two aliens come to Retroville, seeking Jimmy's help, along with another genius OC, to defeat their home planet's evil government before it can take over its nearby galaxies. Join Jimmy, his friends, and a few new characters in a fun adventure fanfiction. Can they defeat the evil Dominion? Read and find out! ALL REVIEWS/ COMMENTS APPRECIATED GREATLY!
1. Good Morning to Dylan!

Invasion of Retroville

Hey, guys, this is TheVioletScienceFreak with my first fanfiction! *Noisemaker sounds!* Me: Put that thing away, Kira! Kira: Make me, human. Me: (Tackling Kira) I just did. Sorry, guys. She discovered Coke, and it's been a disaster ever since. So, enjoy the first chapter, I'll have the second one up in a week or so. Kira: *blows noisemaker again* Me: Please help me with Kira. Please. By the way, I'm doing my best with keeping all of the canon characters… in character, but this Fanfiction is slightly AU. Okay, enough intro. Read until your eyes fall out!

Dylan's POV

I wake up to the _lovely_ sound of my mother banging- as comical as it seems- a spoon on a pan.

Oh, this is completely normal for me. But today is not normal by any means.

It's a new day at my new school.

An amazing opportunity to make new friends, find new passions… and ultimately become the school weirdo. Again.

Still half asleep, I stumble out of bed, fall flat on my face, check my nose for damage (none, thank you very much), and traipse downstairs, from which I smell the alluring aroma of toast.

_ Toast_. The very word sounds heavenly.

Mom's more awake then I could ever hope to be, signing last-minute papers and shoving my lunch box into my backpack _while_ spreading jelly on the toast.

_ Toast_.

Mom hands me my plate. "How excited are you to be going to Lindbergh Middle/High School?"

I mumble through a mouthful of toast, "Not very. I have to deal with homework, friends, possibly evil teachers, and Halloween is next week. What am I going to do?"

Mom cups my chin in her fingers. "We'll work through it. Don't stress about it."

I wish. Stressing is one of the few things I do well. I swallow the crust, then say, "I'm going to get the newspaper."

"Sure. While you're out there, can you take the recycling out? I forgot to last night, and my hands are full right now."

"Of course." I pick up the overflowing bin, and lug it outside. I then dump everything into the big containment can outside, and then pick up the newspaper. Out of curiosity, I skim the front page: _Boy Genius Saves Retroville For Second Time This Week!_ The black-and-white picture features a boy with a large head, grinning at the camera.

When I get inside, I hold up the newspaper. "Mom, is this a joke?"

Mom takes the paper. "No, I remember something about this. A genius boy- no, a teenager now, he turned thirteen last March- lives here in Retroville. He makes all of these inventions, many of which tend to go haywire and almost destroy the town."

I mutter, "Oh, yay, a chance of moving again."

"He's your age. I think you guys would be great friends."

"Maybe," I say dubiously. 'Maybe' means 'I don't think so' for me, but Mom doesn't have to know that. "What's his name?"

"Jimmy Neutron."

*Cue theme song*


	2. The Visitors

Invasion of Retroville

Hey guys, it's me again, bringing you another story, right on time! I know that my story seems to be relatively boring right now, and the chapters are pretty dang short, but I promise that will change. So, this chapter will be in a new POV. It was a character mentioned in the last chapter. Not Jimmy! A certain someone who was hyped up on Coke… Lena: Who is it? Me: You'll see, okay?!

Kira's POV (!)

Disoriented, my comrade and I step out of the ship onto what looks like a gray pathway- a _road_. I learned that word while exploring Earthanoid* words and terms to help me and my comrade blend in. This place, _Earth_… seems deserted, at least right here. However, a few thousand units away, I can see the edges of a lively-looking town. I sound out the name carefully in my native tongue- "_Retroville_."

My comrade pauses, and replies in the same unintelligible (at least, it's unintelligible for you, not for me) tongue. "That's what this town is called? How interesting. I like it already."

I warn, "We aren't in the town yet. Who knows how they'll react to two purple people speaking foreign languages suddenly appearing in town? It depends on the planet. They might know about existence on other planets, or they might not, and be completely hostile. I can't tell."

Yes, you heard me right. I'm an alien, at least to you. You are the alien to me, technically. Three days ago, my comrade (I cannot spell her name, because there is not a pronunciation or a spelling in your language. The same goes for my name) and I sabotaged the Dominion's best warships.

The Dominion? The best translation for the type (and name) of government on my planet, but you would most likely call it a tyranny. I might go into details later, but I'd rather not currently.

My comrade replies, "Well, just in case, shouldn't we get disguises? If we don't want people to know we are not natives to Earth, disguises are a key component to keeping our true identities hidden. And, since almost every planet has their official languages, we can't be sure if they speak our tongue. A translating device would fix this problem with little stress."

I suppose she's right. "Should we use the bracelet disguises, or go with the holograms?"

"Bracelet disguises." The bracelet disguises allow you to completely customize your new form, while making it solid and virtually unidentifiable. The natives here will never know we're aliens if we use these. The only problem is that they are susceptible to a compound called water. Unfortunately, Earth seems to be abundant in water.

We both raise our bracelets to our mouth. "Activate disguise," we say in unison. Nothing happens, because we have not selected a disguise. But that soon changes.

My comrade and I set the bracelet setting to 'Pre- Determined'. That means that bracelet assesses what you would have looked like if you had lived on that planet, and uses that as your disguise. I am now a girl with pale skin, dark auburn hair tied back in a bun, and blue eyes according to the Disguise Assessment Meter. Earthanoids do not have a wide variety of choices, but I like my disguise very much.

My comrade has a different disguise. Her long dark hair falls in ringlets, and her skin is a few shades darker than mine. Her brown eyes sparkle sweetly. I nod approvingly. She looks nice.

"Should we turn on the translators now?" My comrade does not appear sure.

"I think it would be a good idea. I will synchronize it to understand the tongue the majority here speaks, which is called-" I pause, sounding it out in my head. "English."

"I think it would be wisest to synchronize the translation devices now."

"I agree wholeheartedly." I walk back into the ship, snatch the devices from the storage compartment, and quickly set them to English, the language most spoken in the area, with some side languages of Spanish and Mandarin, the two most spoken languages on the entire Earth. It never hurts to have a variety.

I walk out of the ship, and remember this time to retract the ramp. I hand one of the translators to my comrade. "I downloaded more than one language on there, for the sake of being able to converse with the majority of people here on Earth."

My comrade nods. "That seems sensible. Should we not initiate the cloaking device?"

While I had remembered to retract the ramp, I had forgotten that Earthanoids that live here could possibly be frightened of a large ship on the outskirts of their town. I pull the remote out of my pocket, and press the blue button. The pearly luster of the ship we came in disappears, leaving the arid background of 'Texas'.

So, what do you guys think so far? The next chapter will probably be in Jimmy's or Cindy's POV, maybe just third person. I'm used to first person, though. Oh, this particular chapter is dedicated to GIRloveswafflesandtacos, who I will be seeing October 4th for the first time in at least six months! Yay!

*Does anyone get the IZ reference? Yes? No? Maybe so?


	3. Dylan and Cindy

Invasion of Retroville

Hey guys, I'm Violet, and I'm baaack! Whose POV will it be? Me: Drumroll, please! Kira and Lena: (start drumming on a conveniently placed conga drum) Me: The POV we will be dealing with today is: Cindy's! Me: (pushes button that makes a cheering sound).

By the way, I've made a few changes. I've moved their ages up just a little so that they're all around eleven or twelve instead of ten. Jimmy and Cindy are still rivals, not dating. They still have Miss Fowl as a teacher, also. Okay, get to the story already.

Cindy's POV

Libby and I walk into Miss Fowl's classroom, chatting about what we're going to be for Halloween.

Libby says, "I think I'm gonna be a pop star!"

I giggle. "You've been that every year since we were five, Libs!"

"I know, but this year I'm really feeling it!" An excited smile practically reaches from ear to ear. We sit down in our chairs.

I ask casually, "So, what do you think Nerdtron's going to go as this year? I'm placing my bet on Super Dork."

"Why do you care, anyway?" Libby hesitates, and then adds, "I would guess Mega-Nerd."

We laugh it up until Nerdtron himself walks smugly up to us. "Cindy, Libby."

I snap, "What do _you_ want, Neutron?"

"Nothing at all, Vortex, except to tell you that this year I'm going to get a higher number of candies."

That's when my competitive nature kicks in. "Not if I can help it! I beat you last year by 37, and I'm going to win again."

By now, everyone's watching to see who's going to win the standoff. Jimmy chuckles. "We'll see about that. This year, I've devised the most realistic costumes ever!"

Some kid yells, "That's what you said last year!" The classroom echoes with the sounds of laughter, but Jimmy looks unfazed.

"I do recall that, but this year, I have made significant improvements to the costumes Carl, Sheen, and I are going to wear. Nothing will stop us from getting more candy than you."

Libby cuts in impatiently. "Can't you guys go one day without having some stupid competition? Last year, and the year before, and the year before, all you two did was compete for candy! For once, don't you guys find it at least a _little_ ridiculous that you're competing about _candy_?"

I slyly reply, "I know, Libby, but this year gives me a chance to beat Nerdtron- once again!" Libby covers her eyes and shakes her head, seeing that what she said had no effect.

Jimmy says, "Good luck, Vortex!"

I reply, "Good luck, Nerdtron." When he's out of earshot, I murmur, "You're gonna need it."

Libby sighs. "Cindy, why can't you do anything without turning it into a competition? Again, it's a little silly that you and Nerdtron keep doing candy competitions."

I'm about to respond when Miss Fowl walks in. "Please take your seats! I have some important news for you children- BRAWKKKKK!" She flaps her arms, and continues, "We have a new student. Dylan Lewis, please tell us about you."

A girl I hadn't noticed before stands up from the seat behind Jimmy's, and walks confidently to the front of the classroom, and turns to face the class.

"Hi, I'm Dylan. I moved from Connecticut, and I'm really excited to be here. I like to hang out, read, and talk with my friends. My favorite color is purple, and my best subject is mathematics. Again, I'm really excited to be here." Her mouth smiles, but her deep blue eyes do not. That betrays the truth: she doesn't really want to be here in Retroville. But at least she seems at ease up there in front of us.

She strides back to her seat with her ash brown ponytail swinging behind her.

Libby mouths, _What do you think?_

I shrug, unsure of my answer. She seemed nice enough, but I'd have to get to know her a little better to be sure. I glance back at Dylan. She's studying the textbook, her face solemn.

Miss Fowl starts to speak. "Welcome to our CLASSS!" she squawks. "You don't have to take it, but unfortunately, we're having a pop quiz today."

Dylan responds, "I would like to take it. I want as early as possible to establish my 'A' in your class."

I decide that I like her. Anyone who's worried about their grade is good in my book. Except Neutron, of course.

Miss Fowl passes out the quiz sheets: your standard 10- question quiz. While she's doing that, I catch Jimmy's eye, and he points at me, and points toward the ground. _Real subtle_.

In answer, I draw my finger in a line across my neck. Neutron's going down.

Just before lunch, Miss Fowl hands us back our pop quizzes- now graded. "Only three of you got 'A's!" she screeches. _That's a first. Three of us? It's usually just me and_-

"Jimmy!" Miss Fowl calls, interrupting my thoughts. "You got the first 'A'!"

Neutron accepts his paper as though it's no big deal, and smirks at me. I smirk evilly right back at him. He wasn't the only one who got an 'A', after all.

"Cindy, you got another 'A'." Just as I predicted. I take my paper, admiring the big red letter on the front.

"And Dylan got the third 'A'!" Miss Fowl peers curiously at the new girl from behind her glasses. She hands the paper to Jimmy, who in turn passes it to Dylan, who doesn't look surprised at her 'A'.

In front of her, Neutron frowns. I don't think he's very happy that Dylan got an 'A'. He doesn't want more competition. He has a hard enough time competing with me.

I, however, don't have an issue with the new girl getting an 'A'. Everyone gets lucky once in a while, and it was a _pop_ _quiz_. Those are so easy.

I flash a smile at Dylan and mouth, 'Good job'. She gives me a smaller smile, and nods, then returns to looking over her test.

The bell goes off, and Miss Fowl says, "I'll see you all back here after lunch!"

I gather my things and put them in my backpack. Out of the corner of my eye, I see some kids congratulating Dylan, and others (Butch Pakovski, namely) snickering and saying things like, 'Nerd', 'What a loser', and 'If she aced that test, wonder what kind of a social life she has?'

I feel a surge of anger, like they're talking about me instead of Dylan. I know how it feels to be the new kid. After all, I was one several years ago. I got teased, and I'm not letting that happen to Dylan.

I pull my sandwich out of my lunch, rip one slice of bread away from the other, and throw both halves at the back of Butch's head. He feels the back of his head, then yells, "Hey, who threw that?"

I holler back, "Me! If you call Dylan another name, I'm going to do a lot worse than throw a stinkin' sandwich at you!"

Of course, Butch high-tails it out of here. _My work here is done_.

"Hey," a voice whispers into my ear. Reflexively, I spin around and kick my 'assailant'.

Libby ends up sprawled on the floor, and I yelp, "Libby!" and extend a hand. My best friend takes it, and helps herself up.

"Well, at least that kick is coming along." Libby tries for a smile.

"Are you okay?"

Libby clutches her chest and gasps, "Only- if- I- get- medical- attention- now!" She falls to the floor, and then picks herself up as I giggle.

"What I was _gonna_ say before you kicked me in the ribs was that it was real nice of you to stick up for the new girl."

My mouth is open but the words don't come out before I hear someone say, "Yeah, it was really nice of you, Cindy."

It's Dylan. "I know how it feels to be new, and Butch is mean. But don't worry, I'm much meaner." I flash a grin at Dylan, and she smiles back at me. The small smile that seems to be her trademark.

"Butch is just a pest. If you learn to handle him right, you can get him to do just about anything." Dylan laughs for the first time since coming into the classroom. us at lunch?" Libby locks eyes with me while talking to the new girl.

"I like her, Cindy. Dylan, wanna sit with

"Sure. I like you guys much more than I like being alone."

She seems cool enough, so I nod. "Nice. Follow us; we'll lead you to the cafeteria."

Dylan slings her bag over her shoulder and follows Libby and me.

So, how neat was that? I tried to make it as long as I could, but I was kinda busy this week, and I had GIRloveswafflesandtacos over this weekend so sorry if it's not that long.

SPOILER ALERT: The alien girls (who will later be named Kira and Lena) will meet Dylan next chapter! Woohoo!

Until next week, I'm Violet!


	4. Answers

Invasion of Retroville

I've decided to update _now _instead of updating this weekend, so… chapter 4 is here! The moment you've all (hopefully) been waiting for- Dylan and the aliens meet! Yay! Lena: You're the alien, not us! Kira: (to Lena) Should we annihilate her? Me: Nope, not today!

So, go grab a soda, get a muffin (with mashed potatoes), roll in a meadow, and ENJOY!

Dylan's POV

Cindy and Libby are really nice.

They're the only people who have talked to me during my entire first day, besides the teacher, Miss Fowl.

After school gets out, I decide to text my mom and tell her that I'm going to explore Retroville, and won't be back for a while.

Her response: _It's a very small town, so I think you'll be fine. Just don't go wandering off into any dark alleys! _

At least Mom gave me permission, right?

Even wandering around for less than ten minutes, I start to notice that everyone seems to know everyone else and their moms. Hartford, the city where I'm from, is huge!

I notice a round building with the sign 'Candy Bar', and make a mental note to stop by there near the end of my trip and grab a milkshake for Mom.

I walk around for another half hour, and then see these two girls walking on the same sidewalk as me. I've seen a lot of people, so I wouldn't have noticed them if they hadn't been darting behind mailboxes and looking around suspiciously, as though they wanted to make sure that no one sees them. Well, too late for that, ladies.

I walk right up to them, and say, "Can I help you?"

Yeah, I know that I can't _really_ help them, because I just got here a few days ago, but I needed an opener.

The girl with the dark red hair answers, "No, I do not think so." They return to darting around suspiciously.

"Okay, what are you guys doing? Are you supposed to be, I don't know, spies or something?"

The friendlier-looking one with dark brown curly hair answers, "No, we are not. I apologize for my comrade's rudeness, but unless you are aware of the existence of life on other planets, I cannot disclose what we are doing here."

The redhead hits herself in the forehead. "What if they aren't aware?!"

The brunette looks scared, and then says hastily, "You did not hear anything! We are not from another planet!"

If they're trying to get me to think that they're aliens, they're pretty good actresses, but the dialogue is all wrong. "Right. Good one. What're you guys _really_ doing here?"

Instead of answering me, the brunette pulls out some sort of device that looks like a GPS, and says to the redhead, "Wait! This girl is related to one of the Wanted! She could be able to help us. Or hurt us, I guess."

The redhead murmurs, "She does not seem to know about our mission. Is that good, or bad?"

Now I'm confused. "What in the name of Fun Dip are you guys talking about? Mission? Wanted? What does this all mean?"

Ignoring me still, the brunette says, "Both. She may not fully comprehend the situation, but she is not bent on arresting us and returning us to the Dominion."

Impatient, I grouse, "Either you tell me what is going on, or stop the acting and leave me alone!"

The redhead regards me soberly. "There is no acting. We are all in danger."

"From what? A giant meteorite? Subliminal messages in rap music?" I'm just amused at present.

The brunette says to the redhead, "I think we should enlist her help." She turns back to me. "What is your name?"

"You didn't answer my question."

She patiently responds, "I will when you give me your name."

I assess the strange duo. They seem to be my age, so what harm could they do with my _name_? "Dylan Lewis. Now please answer my question."

The redhead mutters to her friend, "You had better be right about this," then says to me, "We are all in danger from a planet bent on taking over its galaxies, and the ones closest to it."

I decide to play along. "Let me guess. We're one of the closest galaxies?"

The brunette nods. "Indeed. In fact, you are the only one of said galaxies that hasn't been taken over yet, and one of the most desired by the Dominion. That is the name of the government that rules the planet where we come from."

I'm slightly uncomfortable. As crazy as it sounds, maybe they're telling the truth. My instincts tell me that they aren't acting. And if they're not acting, they're telling the truth. Most would give up by now. The two girls haven't yet. "You guys are telling the truth, aren't you?"

The brunette's eyebrows knit together. "You thought we weren't?"

"I thought you were just lonely or something. Why don't we talk about this at the Candy Bar? I think I remember the way back there."

The redhead says, "Of course. You may lead us."

Once we're at the Candy Bar, I sit down in a booth, and say, "Okay, so what are you guys doing here? I'm not sure if I believe you, but I'm willing to be open-minded."

The brunette says, "There are only two people in your galaxy who are capable of helping us. A boy named Jimmy Neutron, who resides here in Retroville, and another boy named Nathaniel Lewis. Both supposedly reside on the planet called Earth. Unless our ship's map was wrong, which never happens, we _should_ presently be on Earth."

"What? Nathaniel is my cousin!"

"Indeed. We refer to these boys as 'Wanted', and my tracker deduced that you are related to Nathaniel."

I hold up my hands in a 'stop' gesture. "Okay, I know this has nothing to do with what we're talking about, but it's driving me _crazy_ not knowing your names. Could you please tell them to me?"

The redhead and brunette exchange glances. The redhead says, "We would tell them to you, but you would most likely not be able to pronounce them."

"Please?"

The brunette sighs. "I am-" the best spelling for her name would probably be 'Lnmpld', but I'm not completely sure.

The redhead continues, "And I am-" her name would be spelled something like, 'Krdlvn'.

I'm convinced. No human could pronounce their names so fluidly, and I would know. I tried. "Okay, I'm making Earth names for you guys. You-" I point to the brunette –"are hereby known as… Lena. And you-" I point to the redhead –"are now known as Kira. Sound okay?"

Kira and Lena try out their new names. "I like mine quite a bit!" exclaims Lena.

Kira is a little less enthusiastic with her response. "I suppose mine will work. I like it enough."

"So, you guys said that Jimmy and Nathaniel were the only ones capable of helping you. Helping you with… what?"

Lena replies, "Most of the people who work for the Dominion are not _evil_ people, just misled and tricked by this evil genius."

"Oh, boy, this should be good. Sorry, continue."

"The evil genius is very difficult to explain. It's not a boy or a girl, and doesn't have a body. It looks a little like a plant, and communicates through telepathy."

Kira continues for Lena, "The genius calls itself the 'Rnlgr'. The Rnlgr has such a strong mind, it can control thousands of minds at once. The catch is that the mind has to become vulnerable for the Rnlgr to take control of it. And while the Rnlgr has a powerful mind, its biggest weakness is that it doesn't have a physical body."

Lena adds, "While it can control minds, it cannot transfer its genius to the mind. If the Rnlgr had a physical body, it would be unstoppable. But even if it had a physical body and could create, say, a death ray, none of the beings under its control could be able to create the same thing, despite the Rnlgr's intelligence."

I try to process all of that. "So why do you need Jimmy's and Nathaniel's help? This… ringer sounds pretty hard to beat."

Lena says, "Just call it 'the Domin'. That's what everyone else calls it. You are not the only being who cannot pronounce its name."

Kira explains, "Jimmy and Nathaniel would be harder for the Rnlgr to break. They are so… _intelligent_, I guess, that they would stay more vigilant and wary of traps. Their minds also rival the Rnlgr's."

Lena adds, "There are some who volunteered into the Dominion, of course. We would need their help to destroy the best starships the Dominion has and incarcerate the volunteers."

I nod, trying to comprehend the situation. "So, you mentioned that the Dominion is looking for you. Why?"

Pride starts to shine through Kira's grim expression. "We sabotaged some of their most elite starships."

Lena warns, "Sabotaging the ships is not going to be enough this time. We have to destroy them without destroying anyone onboard. Most of these people are good people."

Kira looks thoughtful. "I guess you're right. I calculate that we would have to destroy a minimum of five of their best ships to defeat them."

"Five?" I say incredulously. That seems like so little!

Lena says sheepishly, "They're big ships. Plus, most of the power the Dominion has is not in their ships, but in the Rnlgr's mind control."

"I think I got it. So, where are you guys staying?"

Lena and Kira exchange confused glances. Lena leans forward. "What do you mean?"

"If you're going to be here on Earth, you have to have somewhere to stay."

Kira mutters, "Why didn't we think of that?!"

I sigh, then whip out my phone and start texting my mom.

"What are you doing, Dylan?"

"I'm texting my mom to see if you guys can stay the night," I reply to Kira without looking up from my phone.

"I don't think that a night will be enough," Lena interjects.

"If you stay at my house, even for a night, we will all have enough time to remodel the barn."

"_Remodel the barn_? What is a barn?" Kira looks nervous.

"A place where you keep animals."

"But we are not animals." Lena looks puzzled.

I shake my head and laugh. "We can clean the barn enough to make it a livable place for you two. I can get beds, and a couch, and get my old portable TV in there, and-"

Kira interrupts, "Your mother will find us."

Smiling evilly, I reply, "No. No, she won't. We have no animals, and have no use for the barn, so Mom has no reason to go in there."

My phone chimes, and I look down at the response.

I say triumphantly to Kira and Lena, "Operation: Save the Galaxy is a go."

Okay, maybe that was a sucktastic place to leave off, but my fingers are exhausted. I'm going to be really busy this weekend, so I did this chapter now instead of then. Sorry, but you'll have to wait for the weekend after this one for Chapter 5. Until next time, I'm Violet!


	5. You must believe us!

Invasion of Retroville

I'm back with Chapter 5! I know, I know, it was a _looong_ wait, but I said in the previous chapter that I was going to update then instead of last weekend. By the way, I started thinking about if I owned Jimmy Neutron. If I _had_ owned Jimmy Neutron, I would have made at least five seasons. And _none_ of them would suck (not that any of the three seasons did).

One last thing: I know what I said during the first chapter. I don't think I can guarantee one chapter per week anymore. I type fast, not super fast, and I also have homework to deal with. So, I can say that it's 'really likely' that there will be a chapter per week, but it might be late, or you might have to wait. But I swear that not one month will go by between chapters, at the very most. Unless, of course, I discontinue the story (unlikely) or go on hiatus (even more unlikely).

Okay, intro done. One order of Chapter 5, coming up!

Lena's POV

_A barn? Really? I am pretty sure that Kira and I are not animals_, part of me thinks.

The other part of me knows that if we do not live in the unused barn, Dylan's mother will find us. And that cannot happen, at least, not until we defeat the Rnlgr. Then I suppose it won't matter.

Dylan leads us through the small streets of Retroville. It takes a very short time for us to reach (what I assume is) Dylan's house. Dylan unlocks the door, and we all walk inside. Nothing really seems to stand out in the interior.

Dylan leads both of us up a set of stairs, and then suddenly pauses. Faintly, the sounds of glass breaking and muted yelling can be heard. Dylan pushes open the nearest door, and we step just past the doorframe. A boy can be seen standing in an unfurnished room filled with boxes, in front of a table with some glass tubes. "Um, Nathan, what are doing?"

The boy called Nathan, through thick protective goggles, looks at us with deep, cobalt blue eyes.

I feel my two hearts stop. This ash-brown-haired boy… is beautiful.

"I'm trying to cure the common cold, if you don't mind. And I think my test tube box got jostled in the move, because _poof-_" he explodes his hands like fireworks- "one of my test tubes just cracked." He points to a greenish stain on the floor.

"Who are your, ah, acquaintances?" Nathan points at Kira and I. I can't seem to get any words out, but Kira and Dylan don't seem mute at all.

Dylan replies, "Some friends I met while walking around town."

Nathan cocks an eyebrow. "You just met them, and you're already bringing them over here? Are you joking? Next you're going to start a bed and breakfast here."

Dylan says, "I think you're just jealous that you didn't go to school today."

It's obvious she hit a nerve. Nathan scowls and mutters, "Showoff."

Dylan says, "I'll be in my room with my friends," but Nathan's eyes have caught on the tracker I have on my belt.

"What is that?" He looks me in the eyes and points at the tracker. I can't think of anything to say yet again. I look like a fool with nothing coming out of my mouth, I'm sure.

"That isn't any technology I'm familiar with. May I see it?" Nathan says it like a question, but we both know that it's not.

One of the abilities my species has is mind-to-mind communication. As cliché as it sounds, it's very useful. Kira mentally transmits to me, _we will seem all the more suspicious to him if you do not hand over the tracker! There is a chance he will not care if you give it to him_.

I force my arm to move, and pluck the tracker off my belt. Nathan seizes it, and inspects it with growing interest. "What is this?" he asks again.

I take a deep breath and open my mouth. "It's just a-" I pause when I realize that I have no idea what technology they have here. And if I said 'tracker', would it be normal to have a tracker here?

Nathan takes care of that for me. "Is it a GPS of some sort? I guess there could be models I've never heard of. Maybe it's a PDA," he muses.

My knees shake with relief. "Yes! It's a PDA!" I have no idea what a PDA is, but I might as well try.

Dylan's eyes lock onto mine. "I didn't realize anyone our age would still have those," she forces out, visibly gritting her teeth.

Nathan doesn't notice. "Nothing is truly impossible, just very, very unlikely." He glances over the device, and (thankfully) hands the tracker back to me.

That's when I notice the green glowing icon on the tracker. I blurt, "Is this your cousin? Nathaniel?"

Nathan nods. "People call me Nathan for short. I am fine with you calling me either." He holds out a hand. Shaking hands is virtually non-existent on my planet, but luckily I like to study other cultures. I hesitate, and then shake his hand.

His fingers are soft, yet calloused. A light smile makes its way across my face as I wilt, but luckily he doesn't notice: he's too busy shaking Kira's hand. She studies other cultures also, and shakes his hand very businesslike, very professional.

"So, what are you guys gonna do in your room?"His blue eyes beam into each of us at the same time. How does he do that? I'd love to know.

Kira answers, "Talking about boys, and how annoying and nosy they are. Does that sound like fun to you?"

Nathan doesn't seem bothered by the fact that he was just insulted. "Not really, but I'd like to know what that-" he points at my tracker (!)- "really is. Don't tell me that it's a PDA. I know when someone is lying, and I'm not an idiot. It's got some weird writing on it that I don't recognize, and I'm familiar with 13 languages."

What?! I thought he was fooled. Dylan sarcastically answers, "It's a device that makes unicorns rain out of the sky. Can you leave us alone?"

Nathan isn't fazed. "I'm not going to ask again- what is it really? I'm getting the feeling that you're all hiding something."

Dylan points out, "You can't interrogate us without your stupid lab. That's back at your other house. You have no leverage over us. If we _are_ hiding anything, it's impossible for you to find out what it is." By now, I'm watching what seems to be a very interesting argument.

Nathaniel says casually, "That's fine with me, but you're forgetting something, Dylan."

"What?" Dylan puts her hands on her hips.

"As I said before: nothing is truly impossible, just very, very unlikely." He pulls a strange remote-like device out of his jacket and pushes a button. A steel door shuts behind us and automatically locks.

Kira's eyebrows shoot up. "Okay, that escalated quickly. What just happened?!"

"Let us out!" Dylan says her words calmly, but you can hear the anger behind them.

Nathan says, "I don't think so."

Dylan explains to us, "Nathan hates not knowing things. The best way to get him upset is to act as if you know something he doesn't. Which I apparently just did."

I muster up the courage to say, "Let us out now, Nathan."

"Not until you tell me what's going on, and what that thing on your belt is."

Kira looks Dylan in the eye, then me. Her message is clear: _Our secret is not worth sacrificing the mission for. We must tell Nathan_. I wholeheartedly agree with her.

Dylan nods, and Kira says, "Do you really want to know what's going on? Fine." Kira gestures to me. "Lena and I are both from another planet and need your help to stop an evil organization that is trying to take over the entire galaxy. Your planet is the only one in said galaxy that hasn't fallen under the Dominion's evil grasp, and you are one of the two people who are smart enough to stop the leader of the Dominion. Happy?"

Nathan's gaze flicks from Dylan, to Kira, to me, and then back to Dylan again. Then he laughs.

He laughs so hard that he falls on the floor. I whisper to Dylan, "Is he usually like this? He doesn't seem like the kind of person who would laugh like this."

Dylan shakes her head. "Nope, you're right. He's _not_ the kind of person. He must really be amused, because he simply can't fake stuff like that."

Meanwhile, Kira is getting really irritated with Nathan. "I'm telling the truth! We are not from this planet, and we need the help of you and another."

Nathan says, "_Right_. And who is this 'other'?" It's extremely clear that he is mocking Kira, and I must defend her. Kira's story is true.

"Nathan, you do not seem to understand that what Kira is saying is true. I promise that the Dominion is real, and they will take over your planet if you do not help us stop them."

Nathan, still with that white smile on his face, shakes his head. "_Sure_."

Tears of desperation and frustration are coming to my eyes. We absolutely _need_ Nathan and Jimmy. If even _just_ Nathan doesn't believe us, he can't help! "You don't understand! This story is true! Do anything! Ask anything! But you _must_ believe us!"


	6. A Plan

Invasion of Retroville

Chapter 6 here! I've been feeling good today, so I've decided that I will allow you all the honor of reading yet another chapter of my amazing (?) fanfiction. I've read some thorough reviews, and I've decided to take the advice of those who are kind enough to give it. The characters are going to start to 'flesh out' in this chapter, and things are really gonna get started.

I repeat: THINGS ARE GETTING STARTED! (Note that I said 'started' and not that everything will happen in this chapter. Don't get your hopes up for any super-sweet-crazy-awesome-alien-buttkicking yet. The plot is moving along now.) So enjoy my newest and (possibly) most awesome chapter yet.

Nathan's POV

Really, these 'aliens' are quite amusing. Two absolutely ordinary-looking girls: aliens? Right, and the ashes of Albert Einstein (A/N: I do my research, people! ) are going to ride in on a dodo bird, which has been extinct for over 300 years.

I manage to make myself stop laughing, and say to Kira, "Okay, if you and Lena really are aliens, then you prove it. I'm not saying that you are, or aren't, but some of the most widely-accepted theories nowadays were once considered craziness or stupidity by the majority of society. Prove you're an alien."

Kira freezes. She exchanges an unreadable look with Lena, and says, "Shouldn't the tracker-" she points to the PDA-thing on Lena's belt- "be proof enough? The foreign technology and the foreign language should give you enough of a hint." She scoffs, and mutters, "I thought you were a genius."

So that's what the device is: a tracker. "You know, taking a shot at my intelligence is not very mature of you, and certainly underlines your _lack_ of intelligence."

Lena says, "You don't seem to understand, Nathan. It's true. Kira and I are aliens from… it doesn't have a name that would translate in your language."

I chuckle and shake my head. "Could you at least try? I'm humoring you."

Lena makes a series of guttural, yet somehow graceful noises, with a few clicks mixed in. I'm partially convinced. Making sounds like that would be far beyond the capability of a human. But a few strange sounds does not an alien make. (A/N: Why yes, that was an obscure Artemis Fowl reference!)

"I'm not quite sure if I believe you yet, ladies. An important question remains: what, if you happen to be aliens, are you doing on Earth? Wouldn't an extra-terrestrial have better things to do?"

"Didn't we already explain, Nathan? Or were you too busy laughing like a chklnrt?" Kira cuts in. I gave it my best shot spelling the last word, because I have no idea what a 'chklnrt' is.

"Mm. Well, I suppose I was laughing, but I remember something about a 'dominion'. I'm going to make a guess and say that the reason you are here is because of this 'dominion'?"

Kira snaps, "Lena and I are running from the evil government of our planet. You were too busy laughing stupidly to hear."

"Okay, I'm going to go with the logical assumption that this is all a dream. Anything else you need to tell me that I might have missed?"

"Well, we need your help to stop the Dominion from taking over every planet in the galaxy. Earth is the only one that hasn't been taken over yet, but it will be soon if we don't stop the Dominion."

It's not difficult for me to go along with this insane story now that I'm sure it's a dream. I just hope that I do not awaken before we have solved the problem of the Dominion. I really don't like cliff hangers. "What would you require my help for? I'm not agreeing, just curious."

Kira and Lena are silent for a second, until Lena says, "We need to take out some of the Dominion's most elite ships. We need to destroy at least five, and without killing anyone on board."

Kira shakes her head. "Actually, I've been thinking. The Rnlgr could easily construct more ships. We need to take out the Rnlgr."

I ask incredulously, "You're going to _kill_ this…?" My voice trails off when I realize that I cannot pronounce the word correctly.

"Just call it the Domin," says Dylan, who had been so quiet that I hadn't noticed her during this entire conversation.

"That's interesting, Dylan. Usually you're so talkative. Why so quiet?"

Dylan grits her teeth. "Don't you think this is a lot for me to digest, too?!" she cries, her voice suffused with emotion (mostly frustration and sadness). "Today was supposed to be the day you moved into my house while I was at school. That was the only thing that was supposed to be out of the ordinary. But _no_, I explore the town for a bit and find two crazy girls darting around and they tell me that they're aliens. This is a lot for me, too, you know!" She sits heavily down on my floor, and is visibly trying not to cry.

"Dylan, I'm convinced this is a dream. That's why I haven't completely succumbed to madness from this insane story. If this wasn't a dream, I would be panicking, too. They're asking so much of me! While I am a genius of amazing proportions, I'm only thirteen, I have to destroy half a dozen 'starships' if I agree to a crazy plan, and then take out… what is the Domin, anyway?"

"It basically looks like a plant. It's neither he, nor she, and is one of the smartest, most powerful beings in the galaxy. It communicates mind-to-mind, and can control thousands of minds at once. At least, that's what they told me." Dylan jabs a thumb in the general direction of Kira and Lena.

"Okay, so I'm supposed to take out a bunch of starships-"

Kira mutters, "We're taking out five starships. Get it right."

"-and then kill the most powerful being in the galaxy? Are you joking? Of all of the tasks I have accomplished, this is easily the most impossible one."

Lena quietly says, "You won't be alone."

I chuckle sarcastically. "Right, and that's supposed to make me feel better about doing something that will most likely get me killed."

"So you're going to do it?" Kira asks hopefully. Lena shoots her a look. I agree with the wordless warning Kira was sending: don't push me right now.

"Anyway," the brunette continues, "we'll all be with you. It's not like you're going in there without a plan. And finally, you're not the only person who we're recruiting." She says 'recruiting' like its definition could be flexible.

"Who else do you want?" I'm starting to feel sick to my stomach. Is it because of the strange use of the word 'recruiting'?

"Jimmy Neutron. I met him a bit during school," interrupts Dylan, who's still on the floor.

"I've heard of him. I'm not sure if we'll get along."

"What are you talking about? He seems like an okay person, at least from our databases." Lena starts fiddling with the tracker after responding.

"Well, he seems a little… selfish. He's a genius, like me, and yet he does nothing to help the world. Unless I'm mistaken, that's pretty selfish."

An awkward silence ensues. Dylan gets off the ground and changes the subject. "Look, Nathan, are you in or not? We can't do this without you."

Well, that makes me stop and consider. "Fine, but I reserve the right to back out of this insane mission at any time. Understood?"

Kira and Lena glance at each other, and the former nods. "We understand, but now what?"

Dylan points out, "We have half of a team of geniuses. Where's Jimmy?"

No one seems to know very well where Jimmy is until something clicks in the back of my mind. "Didn't you say that you met Jimmy today, Dylan?"

My cousin shifts uncomfortably. "Yeah, but we didn't really say anything to each other."

I press, "Well, who did you talk to?"

"Um, the teacher-"

"Obviously," I scoff.

"-and these two really nice girls named Cindy and Libby. No one else really paid me much attention."

"Did either of these 'Cindy and Libby' seem to know Jimmy at all?"

Lena adds, "If it helps, we need to find him as soon as possible. The longer it takes to destroy the ships and the Rnlgr, the more powerful the Dominion gets."

Dylan presses her fingers to her temple. "Please stop pressuring me, guys! I can't focus when I'm under pressure." It takes a few seconds before she sighs. "I saw them arguing about something right before Miss Fowl walked in, and they were acting kind of competitive when the pop quiz was about to start, like it had a secret meaning to take the other down during a test."

"Is there anything else?" I persist.

"Jimmy seemed pretty well-known. He, Cindy, and I were the only ones who got 'A's on the pop quiz."

"Who gives someone a pop quiz on their first day at school?" I mumble.

"It was an unlucky coincidence."

I notice that Kira and Lena are watching us with baffled expressions on their faces. When Lena catches my eye, her face flushes.

"I know this has been asked a bunch, but what now?"

"We have to find Jimmy using the information that Dylan gave us, and convince him that we're for real. The faster we get that done means the faster we can take out the Dominion once and for all." Kira's tone and face are hard and cold as she says this, and she reminds me of a general relaying the battle plans to his troops.

"That works for me," Dylan says. "Count me in."

I protest, "I know I'm joining, but what is this even for?"

Lena looks puzzled. "What do you mean? We are taking out the Dominion."

I press my hand to my forehead. "I know that. But why are you both so intent on destroying the Dominion?"

I can feel the mood grow somber as the question hangs in the air. Lena murmurs, "They enslave innocent beings to do their bidding and to take over the galaxy."

"That's not all. They killed my parents, and hers. We barely escaped alive," adds Kira. That's the first time I've seen the belligerent alien look so… not belligerent.

"Wow." Well, what am I supposed to say to a reason like that?

Kira shakes her head. "I don't think you get it. The only way we can show you is to show you." She grabs my hand with one of hers, and grabs one of Lena's hands with the other. Lena joins her remaining hand with mine so we make a loop like we're about to do ring-around-the-rosie. (A/N: Fun fact: that particular song was about the Black Plague. If you look it up, you'll understand. Sorry for ruining your childhood with that!)

The world seems to shift under my feet, and the view of my new room shatters around me. Everything is black.

How terrible am I to leave you with a cliffhanger yet again! So, Chapter Seven will skip the flashback, but I'm going to write what Nathan sees in the flashback in a separate story I'm writing. One more thing: this is the last chapter without Jimmy, I promise. Well, I'm Violet, and I'll see all of my awesome readers soon! Hasta-la-bye-bye!


	7. Recruiting Jimmy

Invasion of Retroville

Hey, guys, it's Violet. I know it's been a while, but I promise that A) I'm not dead and B) I have NOT given up on this story. In fact, I got the greatest idea for a new JN story while eating popcorn (I'm constantly eating popcorn so that isn't unusual for me), and I'll try to kick it off as soon as possible.

Algebra means a TON of homework, but I'm on winter break now so I should be getting some more writing done. Enough chitchat, enjoy the chapter!

WARNING: THIS MAY OR MAY NOT BE A LONG CHAPTER, DEPENDING ON HOW THINGS GO! ALSO, SORRY FOR MAKING THE VOICE IN YOUR HEAD THAT READS THINGS YELL AT YOU!

Kira's POV

When we're transported out of the memory, I find that Lena, Nathan, and I are all sprawled out on the floor, and Dylan is looking at a device on her wrist.

"Your little trip took about two and a half minutes. I didn't appreciate you guys just springing that and then leaving me here. I panicked."

"That's not our fault, Dylan. I think we gave you sufficient warning," I reply.

Attempting to get us back on track, Nathan points out, "Guys, we have better things to do than arguing. We need to get Jimmy on board, and he doesn't even know about you guys."

"Okay, so how do we do that? Dylan, do you have any ideas?" Lena had a good idea asking Dylan, since she (sort of) met Jimmy.

"Why don't we go with the simplest option of ringing his doorbell and asking him?" Dylan spreads her hands as if that should have been obvious.

Nathan, of course, comes up with some logical thing to say. "Well, don't you think that plan would be doomed to fail? He could laugh in our faces; he could call the cops; and let's not forget that I'm pretty sure you only talked to Cindy and Libby."

Dylan retorts, "Wow, thank you, Mr. Sunshine. I'm just drowning in all of the rainbows and flowers coming out of your mouth. Thanks for all of your positivity."

"I'm not trying to a pessimist; I'm trying to be a realist. A lot of things could go wrong with your 'simplest option.'"

Dylan exhales forcefully. "Well, your 'simplest plan' would involve kidnapping him or something."

There is silence. And then Nathan replies, "I'm not denying your accusation." His cheeks turn slightly pink.

Lena tries to play peacemaker. I'm not surprised, since that's in her personality. "Why don't we use Dylan's plan first, and Nathan can come up with an idea if Dylan's doesn't work. Does that sound okay with everyone?"

Everyone seems to agree, so it's just a matter of finding out where Jimmy lives.

We manage to narrow it down to two houses, thanks to Nathan's extensive hacking. They're on the same street, but one might belong to a girl named 'Cindy' who Dylan met at school.

Lena picks a house at random out of the two possible houses where Jimmy could live, and we ring something called a 'doorbell' that is supposed to alert the person inside that someone is waiting for them outside. It's a dumb idea, if you ask me.

A girl with blonde hair answers the door. When she sees us, she sighs in relief. "I thought it was Nerdtron. What do you guys want? Wait, is that you, Dylan?"

Slightly red-faced, Dylan responds, "Sorry to bother you, Cindy. We got the wrong house. We actually were looking for Jimmy."

"You were looking for Neutron? What would you need him for? Correction: what would you need him for besides destroying the town?" She chuckles at her joke.

Sounding a little panicky, Dylan says, "It's a long story. I'm sorry."

Cindy stares at her for a second longer. I think we all thought Cindy was going to get upset, but Cindy just shrugs and says, "Okay, sure. See you later!" She shuts the door.

Dylan sighs with relief. "That went surprisingly well."

Nathan says to his cousin, "Actually, it was just our luck that we would pick the wrong house, wasn't it?"

"No more bickering. We know which house Jimmy lives at, and that's all we need right now, besides him joining." I point over to the well-manicured house next door. "Let's go."

It takes about seven seconds for us to make it to his front porch. Lena rings the doorbell (she finds these fascinating for some reason), and a lady with red-orange hair answers.

"Why, hello there!" She gives us a big smile.

Dylan steps forward and beams at the lady. "Good afternoon, ma'am. Would you happen to know if Jimmy lives here?"

"He does. Are you some friends from school?" We all freeze up, not sure what to answer. I'm pretty sure that the only person who's even seen him in person is Dylan.

"We know him. Could we speak to him for a minute, please?" Dylan turns her smile up to an 11.

"Of course you can, but I'm pretty sure he's down in his lab. Do you want me to call him here?"

I speak for the first time. "Meeting him in his lab would be fine…?"

"I'm Judy, Jimmy's mother."

"Yes, it would be just fine, Mrs. Neutron," Nathan pipes up.

"Come in! It's cold out here, even in October." Mrs. Neutron ushers us inside.

She leads us into what I'm guessing is the kitchen (unless Earthanoid kitchens are drastically different from our kitchens), and points out the window into her backyard. "Jimmy's lab is out there. If you get in, be very careful. Everything in there is very high-tech and dangerous." She says this like it's nothing to worry about.

"Thank you, Mrs. Neutron. We won't cause any trouble," Lena promises. She should speak for herself. I much prefer Nathan's idea of kidnapping Jimmy.

"Thank you…"

"I'm Lena. This is Kira, Nathan, and Dylan."

"Those are all lovely names." Mrs. Neutron pauses for a second, and snatches a bottle of something called 'Purple Flurp' from a box with cold air.

"Give Jimmy this. He's doing some science experiment about Purple Flurp, and he needs just one more can."

I accept the can, and thank Mrs. Neutron. Are all Earthanoids this kind?

We all walk out the back door, and scan the area for Jimmy's 'lab'.

Nathan points to an ugly, run-down shed. "Didn't Mrs. Neutron say it was high-tech? If that's the lab, I'm a Neanderthal."

Dylan mutters, "I wouldn't be too sure that you aren't, lab or not." Lena and I both can tell that's an insult (even though neither of us knows what a Neanderthal is), so we laugh along with her. Well, Lena doesn't laugh so much as let out a few chuckles.

"You guys are so funny. Really, you should join a comedy club AFTER WE'RE DONE SAVING THE UNIVERSE!" Nathan points out emphatically.

Lena composes herself and says, "I don't see anything else out here that could house an entire lab, so why don't we at least check the shed first?"

No one can find a good argument, so the shed is inspected. It doesn't take long for us to find a panel full of unlabeled buttons.

"Well, there's no doubt this is the shed now. But how do we get in?" Dylan's brow knits, and her electric blue eyes are thoughtful.

I walk up and rap on the panel. "Hello? Is there anyone in there? Jimmy?"

An automated voice says, "Initiating trap door- now." The 'welcome' mat (which doesn't really mean that we're welcome, by the way) drops out from under our feet, and we slide through an underground tunnel.

When all of us have landed on our feet, Dylan asks, "Where are we?" All of us look around. The walls are made of steel, and there is a huge monitor in front of a big chair.

"Did Cindy send you?" The voice comes from the chair, and the chair spins around to reveal a boy my age with a very large head peering at us suspiciously with big eyes.

"Um, what are you talking about? No."

The boy seems to relax a little. "Okay, good. So, who are you?"

"I'm Kira. These people are Lena, Dylan and Nathan."

The boy pauses. "Dylan? I seem to recall a Dylan in our class. Only three people got 'A's on the test- me, her, and _Cindy_." He doesn't really like Cindy, apparently.

Dylan raises her hand. "That would be me. Sorry I didn't get to talk to you during class, Jimmy." So the boy _is_ Jimmy. Good.

Jimmy waves his hand as if brushing the apology aside. "It's completely fine. I understand what's it's like to be the new kid.

"Well, it's been very nice to meet all of you, but I'm a little busy with a very- is that Purple Flurp?" He points at my hand.

I glance at the colorful can. "Um, I think so?"

"My mom must have sent you in here with the Flurp so I could continue my experiment. May I see it, please?" I toss the can at Jimmy, and it hits him in the head. He falls out of the chair.

The rest of the group glares at me, and Jimmy picks himself off the floor. "That-" he says, rubbing his head- "is not what I meant."

That's when a metal door on one side of the room opens, and two more boys come walking out, each carrying entire crates of Flurp. The one with dark hair says, "Hey, Jimmy, we got the- whoa, who are _they_?"

I'm not sure what he means until he raises his eyebrows and lowers them in what he must think is a flirtatious manner. I look at him in disgust, and ask Jimmy, "Who are these people?"

Jimmy doesn't seem to notice my tone. "Those are my friends, Carl and Sheen. Sheen, please stop drooling over Kira." He's turned back to the monitor and is punching in some numbers and other things.

I turn around and see that the boy called Sheen is doing exactly that. Sheen says, "I have Libby as my almost-sort-of-girlfriend, but she's not here right now." I push him away.

The other boy, apparently named Carl, pushes his glasses further up his nose. "So what are you guys doing in Jimmy's lab? He doesn't let a lot of people in here, you know." He does this weird snort-chuckle.

Jimmy turns back to us. "Carl has a good point. What made you guys want to get in the lab so bad? By the way, banging on the panel is just as rude as banging on someone's door, demanding they let you in."

I blush slightly. "Well, we need to talk to you about something very secret."

Jimmy doesn't seem fazed, but he says, "Anything you can say in front of me, you can say in front of Sheen and Carl."

I curse inwardly. I don't want these 'Sheen and Carl' people on the mission; they don't quite seem intelligent. But if we have any hope of getting Jimmy on the mission, which is mandatory, we have to risk it. And judging by my friends' faces, they seem to agree.

"We need your help saving the planet," Dylan says, volunteering to explain. "In a nutshell, there's this big evil genius plant guy who's trying to take over the entire galaxy, and it's succeeded- so far. Earth happened to be the last planet it planned to take over, and we didn't even know until Kira and Lena came here. They're aliens who have been attacked by the Dominion, which is the evil government which this plant guy rules over.

"Well, they're here on Earth to get your help. Not _just_ your help, though. My cousin Nathan is also a genius- a different type of genius, but still a genius. You guys are the only people on Earth who stand a chance against the Domin's mind control. Nathan's already agreed to help. Please help us save Earth." Dylan takes a deep breath and looks like she's bracing for Jimmy to laugh at her, Nathan-style.

But the weirdest part is that he doesn't. "Well, this isn't by a long shot the first time I've had to save the Earth."

Sheen mutters, "Mostly because it was your fault." Carl nods in agreement.

Jimmy hears him, but tries not to acknowledge it. "As I was _saying_, I've met aliens about-" Jimmy pauses, as if an idea is coming to him. "Goddard!"

I'm about to ask who 'Goddard' is when the answer literally walks up to me. I shriek, "What is _that_?!"

It's some sort of robot animal. "That's Goddard. How many times have we encountered extraterrestrial species, boy?"

I'm starting to think Jimmy might be a little off his rocker when some panel opens up with a glowing display: 8.

"According to Goddard, I have met extraterrestrials 8 times. That would include repeated encounters of the same persons. Anyhow, your story is a little far-fetched. But I can't deny that I've been noticing some interesting happenings, even within a short radius of space."

Carl raises his hand. "What's a radius?"

Sheen says, "It's plural for radio, duh."

Jimmy stares at them for a second, and turns his attention back to us. "So what would we need to do to take out this Dominion?"

I try to remember, but Lena always had the better memory. "We have to destroy five of their best, most elite starships. Their elite starships are the only ones with a capacity large enough to bring enough people to take over a planet. In fact, I think there are only five _left_. Then our target is the Rnlgr, who most call the Domin. It is neither a he nor she, only it. It has powers of telepathy and mind control."

I continue for her, "Since you and Nathan have such strong minds, you stand a chance of resisting. Most of the people in the Domin are under mind control or intimidation. So are you in?"

Jimmy laughs. "I need something to keep me occupied, so why not?"

I remember something interesting Jimmy had said earlier. "You said that you have been noticing some interesting happenings. What specifically do you mean?"

"Large space rocks being sucked up by what looks like nothing is my main interest. One second the rocks are there, and then they're gone."

Lena's face pales significantly. "That's not good. That means that they're not planning to make us slaves, if you know what I mean."

There's a second of silence, and Sheen says, "I don't get it. If we're not gonna be slaves for some crazy alien dudes, why's that bad?"

I grit my teeth, and I'm about to tell him what an utter _idiot_ he is, but Lena says, "Sheen, that means they're planning to throw the rocks at Earth. Everyone will be killed."

"And that's bad."

"Yes, Sheen, it's _very_ bad."

Sheen looks like he wants to respond when the door slams open once more, revealing a blonde girl and a girl with dark skin. "So, you guys are having a meeting without us, aren't you?" The blonde looks at all of us triumphantly.

"Jumping Jupiter, Cindy, how did you get into my lab?" Jimmy looks annoyed with the newcomers.

"I- that's none of your business, Neutron! I knew something was up when Dylan said that she had the wrong house and was going over to yours, so I brought Libby along to see what was going on!"

Libby asks suspiciously, "What are you _doing_ here, Dylan? Neutron's not really a person you should hang around unless you want to be burned to a crisp in an explosion or something."

Dylan stutters, something I haven't seen her do yet. She turns to me, and asks, "Two more, Kira?"

I'm surprised she's asking my opinion, so I really give it some thought. "I don't want to damage your friendship."

So we tell Cindy everything. At the end, she asks (well, demands, really), "Can Libby and I go along?" She shoots Jimmy an expectant glare.

He shakes his head. "No way, Vortex, I'm not having you mess this mission up. The fate of the world hangs in the balance."

"The fate of the _galaxy_," I correct.

Cindy studies her nails. "Well," she says finally, "I guess I'll just have to tell everyone about your little mission. Then everyone will want to come along, and-"

Jimmy holds up his hands. "You can come along if you promise not to cause any trouble."

"And Libby can come too, right?"

"That's right."

Nathan protests, "Since when are you the leader of the mission? You should be asking Kira and Lena for permission." Even in the dim light of Jimmy's lab (how can he work in there, anyway?), I see that Lena's blushing from Nathan's mention of her.

Believe it or not, I've been interested to see how the two receive each other. Two different types of geniuses meeting each other for the first time: admit it; you were at least _slightly_ interested.

"In that case: Kira, Lena: what do you guys think about Cindy and Libby coming along?"

I consider the pros and cons. More manpower, and they may have skills that could help, but they could also slow us down. "I think we should let them go." Lena nods in agreement.

Jimmy shakes his head, but says, "If you really think that it's a good idea, then fine."

Sheen complains, "What about us? I wanna kick some alien butt."

Jimmy's silent for a second, and I know that everyone (besides Sheen and Carl) are thinking: _That wouldn't be a good idea_. "…I guess you can come. Kira, Lena: what do you guys think?"

"More manpower, I suppose."

Jimmy nods. "It's settled then. Everyone meet back at my house at nightfall." Before Sheen can ask, Jimmy says, "That means after sunset. Carl, Sheen: please be careful on the mission, okay?"

Sheen nods, and says, "Sure thing, Jimmy."

Carl just asks, "Can I use your bathroom?"

Jimmy nods, and remarks, "You should all get going. Cindy'll show you guys the way out. She knows it pretty well." He allows himself a small smirk.

Cindy shakes a fist at him. "Nerdtron…" She lets it drop, and we follow her out.

The last thing she says to us is, "Make sure you guys bring something you can use for a weapon. I don't need one: I kick butt anyway." And she's gone.

Lena remarks, "It looks like we have our work cut out for us."

Well, that was pretty awesome, right? That's right, they're finally moving on! Sorry it was long, but I had to do it right. The next chapter will be up a little sooner; sorry about that, too. Well, I'm VioletTheGenius, and I will see you… I don't know, soon? Whatever. Bye, and happy holidays!


End file.
